Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Everlasting Evil
by Outcast-Angel
Summary: Two pokemon venture though the pokemon world to reveal why one has been transformed into a pokemon and sent to this world. The dark crystal that had fallen and the dungeons that surround them and hold them in place may be the key to the pokemon's transformation, and the key to the everlasting evil that is enveloping the lands around them.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO POKEMON OR NINTENDO.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Everlasting Evil

The rain trickled down my face as I pulled myself forward through the mud and grime. There was a sign a few miles back, but I didn't read it; wasn't able to. I coughed up another hunk of sludge that had found itself into my system. I breathed heavily, now trying to lift my head to look at the figure standing not far off from me. The silhouetted figure rushed towards me. Whether it was friend or foe did not matter to me… I was finished. The world around me went black.

I regained my senses next to a small fireplace inside a small hut of a house. I laid on a decent, comfortable rug still dripping rain. There were only the bare necessities inside the hut, allowing one to survive here in these harsh times. "Good evening," came a bright voice from a chair behind me. "You're sure lucky I found you when I did! It's getting pretty bad out there these days." I finally had the energy and nerve to turn my head to my 'savior'. There sat a big blue turtle, simple and plain. A Squirtle. A Squirtle? It talked to me? A dream? Am I dreaming? Am I dead? The squirtle now looked troubled as I stared at him with a face of horror.

Something struck me awkward as my body un-numbed. I had a tail. I slowly stood - and the squirtle jumped up and helped me in case I fell. When I placed my hands on the ground to stand I jumped. My hands were… well, no longer 'hands' exactly. They were now blue and had circular balls at the end of them. Oh, not to mention I only had three digits on each hand and foot as well. I groaned and let the blue turtle help me stand. Time for a full body analysis. I walked to the window to get a quick look at myself, though I feared I would be standing there for much longer than a glance. I stumbled across the rocks and dirt floor of the hut and grabbed the countertop that was underneath the window. My eyes focused on the counter until I got the guts to look myself in the face.

I brought my head and eyes up to see a blue, tan, and red reptile in the mirror. My now yellow eyes were quite large, with narrow pupils. My full body was baby blue, except my throat and stomach which was a light tan. Across my stomach was a line as well, resembling a kind of pouch. My tail turned out to be a red, two lobed one; and it was very large. "You're a treecko still," came a now worried voice from the turtle. "You alright there?"

I noticed that my breathing was still very heavy and in short bursts. My eyes wide with fear, I grabbed the squirtle "Where am I?! What's going on?!" I now realized the turtle also had a hard head, as it slammed into mine and knocked me across the hut. I held my head as I stood and apologized, "Sorry about that. I just…" just turned into a pokemon and freaked out on you. That's all. "I just got a little worried. I can't remember much." I went back to the window and stared outside, rather than at the treecko staring back at me. It was still pouring, like the last I remembered it to be. Like the last I recalled anything.

Let's just go along with this crazy mess, I decided. Why not. What could happen? I am a pokemon now, after all. I must have some newfound power with this body, right? My tail twitched. My entire body jumped. The squirtle jumped, and looked as if readying for another head butt. "Look, as soon as you're better, please… be on your way."

I slowly nodded my head as I asked the strange question of "Am I dreaming?"

The squirtle cocked his head to the side, questioning the sanity of my question. "No. I'm real. So is this hut. So is the treecko standing in front of me." Of course he had to word it like that. I kept slowly nodding my head as I walked back to the dampened rug and sat in front of the fire. I could feel the warmth on my face, the cold breeze of the wind outside coming through the cracks in the hut, the rainy rug I sat upon. All of it felt real, no question about that. But how could it be?

"I'm not a treecko," I stated simply to the squirtle. I continued to stare blankly into the fire.

I heard him sit back in his chair behind me. "You're not the same color as one, no." He started, obviously taking my meaning wrong. I knew that a normal treecko would be colored green and red. "but I have heard of some treecko that's been the same color as you are. I-"

"I'm human."

That fact apparently struck him dumb for a good moment. "What?" I didn't bother to respond. I'd let him try to work out a better question. "What do you mean?" There it was.

"I mean, I know I am a human. I don't know how I've come to be a treecko, or even how I've come to this world. I asked you if this was a dream, and I freaked out on the sight of my own face. You work it out." I didn't move from my spot nor turned my head. I kept my eyes on the fire, and I felt him keep his eyes on me.

I heard him try to start a comeback many times, but failed to do so. Finally, "Do you have a name?"

A name? Good question. Hmmm… "not that I remember, no."

"What's your plan then, stranger?" he asked the question with little sign of concern.

"I plan on going to the nearest town I guess…" I worriedly turned my head to him and asked "there's a town nearby, right?"

He chuckled and stood, "Yes, there is a town. I'll take you there," he then threw a small backpack at me and put one on himself. "We better get a move on though, no telling what the weather will bring us tomorrow." With that he opened the door and waited for me, his eyes not leaving mine.

"O-Okay," I was a bit surprised, I'll admit. People aren't usually that friendly after you freak out on them and tell them strange stories. Though I'm sure pokemon don't usually say that they are human and have good reasons either. Oh, well. It worked out in my favor so far I suppose. I stood, strapped on the backpack and went to his side.

We walked through the rain and mud side-by-side. Two strangers now on a trek it seemed, the only thing I could see us heading toward is a gigantic mountain. He must have saw me eyeing it with displeasure because he spoke out, "that mountain is the one thing separating this land from the town. The town's name is Rocky Point. It lies on the harbor on the very edge of the mountain, it lies directly on the other side. We'll be taking a small cave through it though. It'll be safer."

"Safer?" As in better than hiking the mountain and the possibility of slipping? Or something worse? "What'd you mean by that?"

The turtle looked at me with his black and red eyes. "There are dangerous pokemon out these days. Some are robbers, some are just crazy. But some…" he looked back at the mountain with unease now. "Some have the essence of evil on them." Evil? Like, heroes and villains type of evil? "It's been going on for only a short time now. It started when crystals fell from the sky. Black crystals."

His pace began to quicken and I kept up without questioning it much. "Where is this cave?"

"We'll be there soon enough, please be quiet now. These parts are dangerous and I can't stand up to the pokemon around here if I they attack. If they do attack, run."

The area was as silent as we were. The only sound were our footsteps treading the mucky forest floor. There were many large trees up unto the cave entrance which was miniscule enough for only small pokemon like us to enter. About ten feet in the cave widened and was walk-able, which was much better than those ten feet of crawling. "Better let you know now," came the sound of his voice after all that silence. We walked as he spoke to me, "this cave is a mystery dungeon. That means that the entire place changes and there are things and pokemon scattered about the place." The tunnels turned dark as we delved deeper. "It's only four floors, so it shouldn't be any trouble."

I followed close behind him now because the tunnels were too narrow for us to walk side-by-side. You could only see so far in front of you, unless you were inside the dungeon's rooms. The rooms were one of three things; a room leading to another, a room with many different exits which sometimes just looped around to the same room, or they lead to a dead end. Which is where we were at now. "Shoot," the squirtle mumbled as he turned to me. Alarm showed in his eyes as he yelled for me to turn around. I quickly turned and received a pound in the stomach. I reacted with a pound back to the assailant, And a large rock thrown from behind me made the creature unconscious.

I walked over to it to get a better look at it. A Geodude. Or, more or less, a small boulder with fists attached to it. One of those were the fists that hit me. The large rock lay next to him, broken into pieces. "Graveler rock," my partner added in as I looked at the scene. "They come in quite useful, especially in tunnels. Nice work by the way," He squeezed past me and lead the way again.

I glanced back at the pokemon as we continued, but saw only darkness now. "Should we have just left it there?" I was slightly concerned and unsure of how we handled that part of it all. What if it regained consciousness? If we came back here wouldn't it just attack us again?

"It will be fine," he said it coldly. "the dungeon will take it."

"Oh…" I continued to follow him in silence. When we finally found some stairs leading up to another floor of the dungeon I voiced my opinion, "Wasn't all of that back there a little… I dunno, cold? Will we just be left here 'for the dungeon to take' if we become unconscious?"

He swiftly turned to face me "the dungeon will spit us back out if we faint here. _Them _on the other hand, it will use them over and over again. They don't know right from wrong. They don't decide what they do, nor whom they're attacking. They are already taken. If you had gone back to get the geodude it would no longer be there now. Let's get going."

"Can't help feeling like I've hit a nerve. Everything alright?" I continued as we wandered the second floor. I could feel the unease and hatred coming off of my new traveling companion.

"I'm sorry." He began, as he realized he had acted the way he did. "these mystery dungeons have taken a few friends from me. The dungeons, the dark crystal… since it all happened… I've been so alone."

What was I supposed to say to that? Cheer up bud, you got me? Everything will be alright? "Maybe we can fix things?" Whoa, where did that one come from? Not the one I meant to say. Though some part of me felt it was right to say it.

He glanced back at me with a smile. "How so, stranger? We gonna go up the mountain and destroy the crystal ourselves? Fat chance of us making it back." Though he said that, I could sense that part of him wanted to go up there now and do just what I had accidentally suggested.

"Tell ya what," I hoped all of this would just cheer him up and _not _have to happen. "If we can't figure out why I'm a pokemon now and not human, I'll go up there with you."

He chuckled. The joy was coming back to him. "Like what, an exploration team?"

"Sure! Why not?" Don't know what kind of exploration team he was talking about, but like I had voiced - 'Why not'.

"You got yourself a deal," he laughed. "But we can't have you going around as 'stranger' forever then. Pick yourself a nickname, partner."

"Nickname? What about an actual name?"

"Ah, pokemon around here just call each other what they are. For instance, they will all be calling you 'Treecko', not whatever nickname ya got. They'll be calling me 'Squirtle', or 'Nomad'. Nomad being my nickname. Pleased to meet'cha."

I laughed, "Pleased to meet you Nomad. I am…" nickname, nickname… looking at my skin I can think of one. "Cloud."

"Hello Cloud." Nomad said gleefully as we walked up the second set of stairs.

The third floor's set of stairs was in the room we walked up into. Easy peasy. We walked up another floor to find a small bit of Poké lying on the ground. Poké; Pokemon money, who would've guessed. Nomad told me. We delved into another few hallways of dark and came out to the last set of stairs. "Normally there's more pokemon than just that one we ran into," Nomad told me as we exited one of the many dungeons he dreaded. "Of course they aren't hard to take care of there. Like us, only smaller pokemon can get in," we crawled through another small crevice and came out to the daylight of the Pokéworld. "Rocky Point isn't far from here. You can see the ocean now, it's right alongside it a little to our left."

He began to tell me of the different kinds of dungeons and where all he has been to, which, wasn't many but plenty enough for him. He would then tell me of the town, like that it had a storage warehouse, an item shop, and a bank. There were a few houses for sale - yes, I saw what he did there. Lastly, there was the town leader called "Guru". Apparently this Guru had been around longer than this town, and he had never been wrong about any of his predictions and readings before, so that was the pokemon Nomad was taking me to. In other words my problems are now relying on a psychic. Now, before I would not have believed in psychics but my belief systems have greatly changed in the past few hours given that my body has been transformed, and I am now talking to a turtle.


End file.
